Unnecessary Drama
by Miss Suspense
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has a huge crush on her good friend Syaoran Li. When Homecoming is only a month away, can Sakura get Syaoran to ask her?
1. Chapter 1

-Unnecessary Drama-  
By: Gwenie Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, -sob-  
  
AN: Aha! Hi everyone! This is my -second- fan fiction but my first CCS fan fic! Hope you all enjoy~!  
  
"Sakura, I have something I want to tell you," Syaoran started, "I love you" I sat there and gloated in happiness at his confession, only for a second though, before I replied "Oh, Syaoran! I love you too!" I closed my eyes as he bent over and tilted his head to kiss me.  
  
All of the sudden my eyes snapped open. Oh I knew it was too good to be true, I sighed to myself as I bent over and turned off my alarm. I slowly got out of bed wishing I didn't have to go to school today, maybe my Dad would fall for the mysterious stomach bug excuse.. I laughed to myself as I put on my best oh-I'm-so-sick-don't-make-me-go-to-school face and walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"dadddyyyy, I don't feel very-" My sentence trailed off as I saw that my Dad wasn't there, only Touya sitting there glaring at me. "Where's Dad?" I asked, disappointingly.  
  
He had to leave early. Thought you would try and get out of school today huh?" He replied. I rolled my eyes and walked back up stairs to take a shower and get ready for school.  
  
An hour later I was walking down the street towards my high school when all of the sudden I ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said quickly and looked up at who I ran into, of course it just had to be Syaoran!  
  
"Its ok Sakura-chan, maybe you should start looking where you're going though." He said, making fun of me.  
  
"Mouuuu! your so mean Syaoran kun!" I playfully slapped his shoulder as I stood up.  
  
"I cant believe it Sakura, I thought for sure you wouldn't come to school today, you know, with that Geometry test today." I grimaced at the thought of the evil test.  
  
"Oh trust me, I definitely tried to get out of it, my dad had to leave early and I knew Touya wouldn't let me stay home, sooo here I am." I also didn't mention that I wanted to stay home and continue my dream of him.. I giggled out loud without thinking about it.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran said, giving me a weird look. I blushed bright red again,  
  
"Oh, nothing, just remembered something Tomoyo-chan told me yesterday!" He just shrugged. As we approached the school I saw Tomoyo's car drive up. I enviously watched her get out of her beige mustang.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" I heard her yell, a smile grew on my face seeing her jog towards Syaoran and I.  
  
"Oh, hello Syaoran!" She threw me a glance when she said that. "Tomoyo- chan!" I said and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Isn't he so cute?!" As I pulled away I saw her wink at me. Uh oh.  
  
"So, Syaoran-kun, are you planning on going to the dance coming up?" she 'casually' said. I knew I shouldn't have told her I wanted to go!  
  
"Actually, I don't know Tomoyo. I don't have a date or anything yet." My heart leaped in my chest at the thought of going to the dance with Syaoran.  
  
I looked at my watch and said nervously, "Oh no, look at the time! We'll be late to class if we don't hurry up Tomoyo-chan!" I said, hoping she would get the hint. I saw Syaoran standing there and looking pretty nervous too. Huh, I never knew him to be anxious about getting to class on time!  
  
"Oh your right, I suppose we'll go then. Ja ne Syaoran!" She walked off waving.  
  
"Bye Syaoran-kun, I'll talk to you later!" I beamed a smile at him and ran off to catch up to Tomoyo.  
  
Once I caught up with her I scowled. "Tomoyo! I told you not to say anything about the dance to him!"  
  
She just shrugged, "Well, as I am going to the dance also, I thought you would want to go with my date and I Sakura-chan, Syaoran would come along too, of course." Wait, did she say she had a date? I noticed she had walked off without me again,  
  
"TOMOYO! You have a date and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled, pretending to be hurt.  
  
She blushed, "Well, I know I should have told you sooner." I sighed, exasperated, but she continued, "But I always get so distracted when I talk to you and I forget!"  
  
She looked genuinely sorry.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo-chan, but who is it?" She began,  
  
"Well.." She stopped, I looked at her expectantly,  
  
"well.?!?!" I leaned closer..  
  
"It's." I leaned in closer, getting impatient.  
  
"Spit it out Tomoyo!" She sighed,  
  
"Eriol." I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Eriol.. wait wait wait, the Eriol you ALWAYS argue with?!" She blushed, "The one you claim to hate?!" She blushed more. She gave a little cough,  
  
"Yup, that's the one Sakura-chan!" We heard the three minute bell ring, I grabbed her arm and ran towards the class room. As we arrived to the class room, I straightened my skirt and whispered, "We'll finish this conversation later" She winced visibly and opened the door. I took and deep breath, put on my biggest smile and walked in.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Come sit here next to me, I have something I want to ask you." I looked in Rika's direction and hurriedly said down next to her, Tomoyo sitting on my other side.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Rika-chan!" I gave her my brightest smile. She suddenly looked serious, oh I knew what she wanted to ask now.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan. I just wanted to ask you.." She started, "Are you going to the dance with Syaoran-kun?" I threw a glare at Tomoyo, who gave me an 'I'm-innocent' look. I cleared my throat, and turned back towards Rika.  
  
"Actually, no I'm not Rika, he hasn't asked me and I don't know if he will." I tried not to look disappointed. I guess Rika noticed because.  
  
"Well I can get him to ask you Sakura-chan!"  
  
I sweat dropped and looked embarrassed, "Nono! It's quite alright Rika, I don't really want to go anyways."  
  
Rika looked sly, "Yeah right Sakura-chan. I'll believe that the day I start believing Yamazaki's tales!" She grinned at my cringing face.  
  
"Okay, okay. Maybe I want to go a little bit."  
  
Rika pounced on that little tid-bit of information, "I KNEW it! Don't worry about a thing Sakura-chan! Tomoyo and I will get Syaoran-kun to ask you!" They both stood up and pumped their fists in the air.  
  
I grimaced and mumbled, "That's what I was afraid of Rika-chan" I ducked before Rika or Tomoyo could hit me.  
  
Once class was over I hurried out of the class room before Tomoyo and Rika could start playing match maker with me. I bumped into Chiharu on my way out. "Chiharu! Where were you during History today?!" She turned red, aha, I bet she was skipping class to be with Yamazaki!  
  
"I was in the nurses office." Uh, not what I expected.  
  
"oh my gosh! Is everything okay?!" She turned redder, if possible.  
  
"I'm fine Sakura-chan, just, um, had a little visit from the painters." What was she talking about?  
  
"The painters? Huh?" oops, said that pretty loud, Sakura, you baka. Poor Chiharu looked ready to pass out,  
  
"umm, started my period this morning, no biggie! Eheh." Duh Sakura.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry, I said that really loud too!" Chiharu just kinda laughed and shrugged it off. Then we noticed Tomoyo and Rika hunched over close together walking out of the class room looking like they were plotting something.. That doesn't look good..  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, what are you doing?" I stifled a giggle as they stood straight up and put on their most innocent faces (Which, by the way, was not innocent at all).  
  
"Nothing Sakura! Nothing at all, just, umm, trying to figure out the Bio homework, yeah! Ehehe!" They both laughed nervously, waved bye and ran off. Huh, what is with people these days?  
  
"Guess were on our own for lunch today Chiharu-chan!" I turned and didn't see her anywhere.. Wait, is that her hunched over with Tomoyo and Rika? I rolled my eyes and walked off in the other direction.  
  
AN: Tada! First chapter done. I appreciate any comments, just no flames please! ;_; 


	2. Chapter 2

-Unnecessary Drama-  
  
By: Gwenie (a.k.a. Miss Suspense!) Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, -sob-  
  
AN: Hi everyone! I'm kind of disappointed more people didn't review, but whatever, not going to nag about it ;) Damn, looking back at the first chapter I had a few spelling errors -_-;; Sorry about that! Just FYI though, this is from Sakura's PoV, unless stated otherwise ^_^ Thanks to White Eternity and Raven213 for reviewing! I will try and be a bit more descriptive when I write, I also plan to write this story for a while, so I suppose I should slow it down a little, ne? I'll also try and separate it better when people talk! Thanks for the criticism, I like to know what I could/can do better. =) If anyone else has any comments please send them to me! Anyhow, enjoy this chappie! Reviews are always appreciated - coughs - ^_^  
  
I walked into the large cafeteria looking for any of my friends. I noticed Tomoyo giggling like crazy sitting next to a handsome boy with dark hair. I watched Tomoyo for a moment then grinned evilly. As I started walking towards them Tomoyo must have noticed I was coming her way because her eyes grew wide and panicked. I stifled a laugh and put on my biggest smile.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You don't mind if I eat next to you, do you?" I said and looked as innocent as I could. She seemed to relax, I stifled another giggle.  
  
"Of course Sakura-chan! I wanted to introduce you to someone anyways! This is Eriol-kun! The boy I told you about earlier. Eriol-kun this is my best friend Sakura." She blushed. The boy turned around and smiled at me,  
  
"Ohayo Sakura, Tomoyo has told me all about you" I smiled back,  
  
"Hopefully only good things! Pleased to meet you Eriol." Oh if only he knew.  
  
I sat down and pulled out my lunch. Tomoyo gave me a look like she was asking me to leave! How insensitive of her! I ignored it, I wasn't going to pass up this chance to embarrass her!  
  
"So, Tomoyo, are you coming over later? I hear one of Touya's friends will be over.. You know, the really cute one? I'm sure you remember him from the other day!" I suggested and tried to look innocent, which, by the way is not hard for me. She choked, I almost laughed. Eriol gave her a weird look.  
  
"I don't think so Sakura-chan. I think Eriol and I will be studying together." I pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Oh, okay Tomoyo-chan. I should go see Rika and Chiharu, make sure they aren't plotting more to get me and Syaoran together." Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Too late." She pointed at them chasing after Syaoran. Oh god.  
  
"oh my god, I need to go rescue him from them!" I jumped up and shoved the rest of my lunch in my back pack, completely missing what Tomoyo whispered to Eriol,  
  
"Stage 1 complete!"  
  
I ran after them, shoving poor innocent students who stood in my way. One fell on his butt and dropped his lunch. Oopsies, guess I pushed him a little too hard! I yelled a 'sorry' over my shoulder and continued. Nothing could soften my resolve! I pushed on. Once I finally caught up with them, I shoved Syaoran into the next boy's bathroom and followed him in quickly, pushing the door shut quickly. Phew! That should stop them. We were silent as we gasped for breath. He was the first to speak. "Thanks a lot Sakura- chan, I don't know why they were chasing after me like that!" I sweat dropped,  
  
"No problem Syaoran-kun. They have this big plot to try and get me," I stopped mid-sentence, thinking of what I almost told him. Oops.  
  
"Get you to what?" He looked really confused, god he was so cute when he had that look on his face.  
  
"Oh, um, ask you what the, umm, answer to number 5 on the geometry homework is!" I felt ready to pass out of heat. Is it hot in here or is it just me? He looked confused.  
  
"Oh, well, if I had known that I wouldn't have run! They just looked so scary, running up to me with those looks on their faces.." I tried to laugh.  
  
"Ehehe, so, uh, do you have the answer?" He must have noticed I looked a little red because he touched my forehead with the back of his hand. Oh. My. God.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You look a little red!" I pulled away quickly.  
  
"Oh I'm just fine Syaoran! We should probably go check and see what the answer to that problem is now, ne?" I laughed nervously. He smiled.  
  
"As long as those two aren't out there we can go to my locker and check." I was going to open the door to the bathroom when someone came barging in, the door hitting me smack in the forehead, very hard. Ouch. I stepped back, dazed, stepping right into Syaoran knocking both of us over. I groaned outwardly. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran! I never knew you two got together!" I looked up, I recognized that voice. Oh dear god. Yamazaki was standing over us with a big grin on his face and Eriol right behind him. I jumped up quickly.  
  
"oh nono, it isn't the way it looks!" I tried to explain. Eriol waved his hand to shush me.  
  
"No need to explain Sakura, I know exactly what happened." I sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you Eriol-kun! Well, we'll just be on our way." Eriol smirked.  
  
"Of course, I suppose you both want to go and finish what we interrupted!" I shot him an evil glare, now I knew why he and Tomoyo got along so well. Syaoran just laughed, cheeks very red.  
  
"Ehehe, well, see you boys later!" I grabbed Syaoran's arm and ran out.  
  
"The nerve of him! Eriol is such a nice guy but he is exactly like Tomoyo! For the sake of her I will not say anything mean!" I ranted to Syaoran. He laughed.  
  
"He is, isn't he? I suppose that's why they're dating now." I stopped and my mouth dropped open.  
  
"They're DATING?! Oh my gosh, I am going to beat up Tomoyo! That's the second thing she hasn't told me and I've had to find out from someone else!" It kind of hurt, I hoped her and I weren't growing apart.. Syaoran looked concerned.  
  
"I'm sure she just forgot Sakura-chan. You could always ask her about it later?" He suggested softly. I sighed and looked down.  
  
"I'm sure your right Syaoran-kun. Anyways, we better hurry up and check out that homework, class is starting in 10 minutes." He nodded.  
  
"It'll be fine Sakura. I promise." He grabbed my hand and we started walking. Ohhh it felt so nice to be walking down the hall with my hand in his! I blushed and then sighed happily, forgetting Tomoyo-chan for now. We finally came to his locker, much to my dismay. He dropped my hand and started opening the locker. He pulled out the homework and gave it to me.  
  
"We have to get to class so if you want to it out during next period and give it to me in time for 7th period that's fine." He smiled at me, I momentarily forgot that I didn't even need it. I jumped up and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks for everything Syaoran-kun! I'll give it back to you when I see you!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off in the opposite direction. In my rush I didn't notice how he stood there for a minute looking slightly shocked and how his smile grew.  
  
The bell rang the minute I slumped into my chair. Phew, I'm surprised I made it on time! Suddenly a voice broke through my thoughts of Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-chan! How nice to see you again! Last I saw of you was when you were running into the boy's bathroom attached to Syaoran-kun!" She emphasized the boy's bathroom..  
  
"Aha, It's nice to see you again too Rika-chan. Last time I saw you, you were chasing Syaoran around the cafeteria like a mad woman with Chiharu!" I bit back and glared at her. She blushed,  
  
"HEY! We were just trying to help you two get together!" She stuck her chin in the air. Then she turned toward me and whispered,  
  
"So. Did it work?!" I laughed at her. I hope she won't get disappointed when I say..  
  
"No, it didn't work." She looked disappointed. Damn, now I feel kind of guilty.  
  
"Sorry to burst you're dream of match making for a career!" It was her turn to laugh.  
  
"Well, as long as you promise not to tell.. It was Tomoyo-chan's idea. She made me promise not to tell you so keep it on the down low." She pretended to make it look really serious. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Even Tomoyo has better plans than that when it comes to match making!" She sighed, defeated.  
  
"Oh well, it was a good shot if I do say so myself. Even Chiharu thought it would work!" She looked inspired again, "Oh well! I WILL get you and Syaoran-kun together!" She pumped her fist into the air again. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Whatever Rika-chan." The teacher gave us weird looks and asked "You girls okay back there?" Rika pulled her hand down immediately. She sweat dropped and giggled, a bit deliriously, "Just fine Terada-sensei!" Boy, did I have the weirdest friends or what?  
  
Gwenie: Phew, another chapter already!!!! I am shocked at myself. Will probably be a few days before the next chapter gets out! I need to update 'Heartless' Next! Feel free to review, just no flames please! -_-;; 


	3. Chapter 3

-Unnecessary Drama-  
  
By: Gwenie (a.k.a. Miss Suspense!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, -sob-  
  
AN: Yaya! I'm back with chapter 3! Took me a bit longer then planned.. eh, whatever, at least I got it out. =P  
  
And remember kids, reviews are always appreciated! ^_^  
  
I silently opened the bedroom door and peeked out. Before exiting the room I made sure my bandana was tied tight around my forehead. I checked the hall way and jumped into it, scurrying across and hiding behind a tall vase. I cautiously looked past the vase making sure it was clear in each direction, taking a bit longer then necessary because it was dark and I couldn't see anything. All of the sudden I felt a tap on her shoulder. I put a look of suspicion on my face and turned around slowly.. Only to look into two Violet orbs. I swear my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets! I screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head at me as if I were some silly girl. Then I realized how I must have looked, my eyes all bugged out, black lines painted under them, I was wearing all camouflage and then to top it all off I had a matching bandana tied across my forehead.  
  
"uh, Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo questioned me. She looked at me like I was crazy. Which, was believable at this point.  
  
I held a hand to my chest, struggling to breath. Tomoyo rolled her eyes at me. Ha, she better not think I didn't see that!  
  
"TOMOYO! You just ruined it for me!" I yelled at her. She gave a huge sigh.  
  
"It would help if I knew WHAT I ruined Sakura-chan!" She had the funniest look on her face. Oh my god, did she think that was normal? I started laughing. Really laughing. Like-the-pee-your-pants kind of laugh. I realized somewhere in this I had fallen to my knees, probably because I was laughing so hard. All of the sudden Tomoyo kicked me, I mean, REALLY kicked me! Well that shut me up.  
  
"OWW! Tomoyo-chan! That really hurt!" I noticed her looking around frantically.  
  
"Shhhhh! Sakura, shut UP! Your going to wake up my mom!!!" I huffed.  
  
"Tomoyo, in case you failed to notice, your best friend, emphasize on the best, is on her knees in pain! Aren't you worried about her?!" I hoped she forgot that I was on my knees because I was laughing at her.  
  
Tomoyo glared at me and pulled me to my feet. "Sakura-chan, please, we need to hurry or we'll be late!" She started stomping off. So much for trying to be quiet, ne?  
  
20 minutes later we were at Eriol's house. I asked myself for the hundredth time how I had gotten myself into this mess. Tomoyo suddenly stopped.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I know you're my best friend and everything, but if you mess this up by mentioning very embarrassing things about me, I'll never forgive you! Okay?" She gave me her brightest smile and grabbed my arm pulling me along with her. What was she talking about? I would NEVER do that to her, I'm a little slow.. Okay maybe a lot slow, but I still wouldn't do that to poor Tomoyo-chan!  
  
Or, at least, I wouldn't have when we were outside Eriol's house.  
  
"So anyways, Eriol, it was so funny!!! All of the sudden she just stood up and started dancing to "Shake your bon bon", you know, that Ricky Martin song? And then it was even funnier because she just-" I was cut off mid- sentence by Tomoyo's hand. Grr, I wasn't even finished with the story!!! I stuck my tongue out and licked her hand when she wouldn't let go. She pulled her hand away and started wiping it on my shirt.  
  
"Ick ick ick, thanks Sakura!" I flashed my brightest smile at her.  
  
"No problem Tomoyo-chan! But really, that wasn't very nice, I wasn't even done with my story!" Through all of this Eriol just sat back and laughed at us.  
  
"Okay, so, let's get this straight. You want Syaoran to ask you to Homecoming. But you don't think he will, so you want -me- to say something to him about asking you?" I nodded frantically.  
  
"Pleeeaaaasssseeeeee Eriol-kun?" I grabbed his hand and gave him The Sad Puppy Dog Look. (AN: Yes, that is supposed to be capitalized. Continue, continue ^-^;;)  
  
"Oh alright, but only because your Tomoyo-chan's best friend." I gasped and threw my arms around him.  
  
"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" I heard Tomoyo growl behind me. Oops. I let go, blushing.  
  
"Ehehe, I'm ready to go whenever you are Tomoyo-chan!" Innocence is always the best way to go, I say! Tomoyo looked at me and how innocent I was and instantly forgave me for giving her boyfriend a rather intimate hug. (It was an accident, I swear officer!)  
  
"Okay Sakura-chan, go wait for me outside, I'll be right there." Hmm, why would she want me to wait outside? They were both blushing a little bit.. OH!  
  
"Oh, okay, Tomoyo-chan, you sly dog, you!" I threw her a 'You get him good!' wink, waved goodbye to Eriol and walked outside his house closing the door. Brr, it's kind of cold out here! I turned and looked in both directions of the street and sighed. I glanced and my watch and did a double take. Woah! It was already 12?! Tomoyo better hurry up before I send the posse after her.  
  
15 minutes later I sighed when the door to his house finally opened.  
  
"God Tomoyo! What the heck were you guys doing?! I nearly froze to death!" She blushed heavily.  
  
"Nothing, just saying goodnight to each other!" I threw her a look and walked towards her house. She ran up behind me, "Look, Sakura, I'm sorry we took so long, I just wanted to make Eriol feel like he -has- to help you or you will be extremely heartbroken! That way he can't get cold feet!" I patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Tomoyo-chan, really, I was never really mad, I just like making you feel guilty!" I smiled at her and kept walking. I heard her sigh again. Jeez, was she having breathing problems or something?  
  
"You know, I was wondering Tomoyo. Why did we have to come over here so late at night?" I asked her.  
  
"Because I haven't told my mother about us yet." She stopped me before I had a chance to open my mouth, "And don't you dare say anything to her about it! It was bad enough when you started telling Eriol embarrassing stories about me, don't ruin this one too! Okay?" I could feel myself getting a little teary. Shoot, I am such a sissy.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Tomoyo-chan! I didn't mean to let all that slip out! It was an accident, I swear!" I gave her a tearful look. She rolled her eyes. Damn, there goes that idea.  
  
"Sakura, it's fine, really! He just thought it was funny. Thankfully he didn't dump me or anything drastic like that!" She threw me a hard look, "Just -don't- mention him to my mother."  
  
I blinked innocently. "I won't. You know me, I'm great at keeping secrets!" I heard her mutter,  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
I get no credit whatsoever. Never! I would show her just how good I am at keeping secrets!  
  
AN: Okay, there's the end for now! More coming next week (maybe)! You can always check out my website/blogish type dealio for updates! Www.geocities.com/namveniu  
  
Homework time. @.x  
  
~Gwenie 


End file.
